1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of turf maintenance. In particular, the invention is related to grooming and maintaining the turf and putting greens in golf courses.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The below-referenced U.S. patent in which the issue fees have been paid, disclose embodiments that were at least, in part, satisfactory for the purposes for which they were intended. The disclosures of the below-referenced prior U.S. patent, in its entirety, is hereby expressly incorporated by reference into the present application for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,053 discloses a sweeping apparatus which includes a pair of brushes attached to a frame. An additional pair of transport wheels is also attached to the frame and they are manually deployable to elevate the drive wheels and frame. When the transport wheels are deployed, drive wheels do not transfer any rotational force to the brushes.
In embodiments disclosed in the above-referenced patent, the sweeping apparatus may be towed by a vehicle with the transport wheels deployed. The operator may retract the transport wheels allowing the rotary brushes to contact the turf while the sweeping apparatus is moving. Doing so abruptly introduces the brushes, in a static position, to the turf and may potentially cause damage to the turf. During such an occasion, the drive mechanism that transfers rotational force from the drive wheels to the brushes experiences a sudden shock which can cause the chain or belt transferring rotational force to disengage, which requires maintenance of the device. Also, in order to adjust the height of the brushes from the turf, a complex adjusting apparatus must be set at all tour corners of the device. Because the adjusting apparatus consists of an infinitely adjustable member at each corner, it is oftentimes difficult to get a precise setting that is the same at all four corners. Any variation between the height settings at each end of a brush causes the brush to not be parallel to the surface of the turf, which also may cause damage to the turf.
What is therefore needed is a turf sweeping device that keeps the brushes in a constant rotational motion whenever the sweeping device is moving. What is also needed is a way to easily set the brush height in a consistent manner to remove any guesswork or measuring. Additionally, a way to remotely adjust the brushes to an elevated position off of the turf, while on the go, is needed.